Far From It Right?
by tsukinopen
Summary: Two friends, Ken Kaneki and Hide Nagachika, sat in a cozy coffee shop named Anteiku, speculating the reason behind the recent homicide Tokyo. Needless to say, their theories were far from the truth… Right?


Two friends, Ken Kaneki and Hide Nagachika, sat in a cozy coffee shop named Anteiku, speculating the reason behind the recent homicide Tokyo. Needless to say, their theories were far from the truth… Right?

* * *

"In the 28th ward, part of the remains of a man's body was found on the street by the Takada building. Fluid from what is thought to be that of the killer was left at the scene. Investigators are considering this the work of a female serial rapist and are commencing a search of the surrounding area. There is fear among Tokyo citizens of another attack. Female on male rape is under-reported, so we will ask Dr. Ogura, a researcher who studies less well-known forms of assault " droned the reporter on the café's medium-sized TV.

"Heh, that man looks really sketchy. It's really scary though… the Takada Buildings' pretty close to here... A scrawny kid like you, whose always reading those incomprehensible books, would go down in two seconds. " ,said Hide.

"Wh..What do you mean, incomprehensible…?" ,asked Kaneki.

"Hide, if you would just pick up a book you might get it…", said Kaneki.

"It's no use. I'd fall right asleep after five seconds," replied Hide.

"Anyways, I was just thinking… I've never really heard about violent female rapists.", said Kaneki sipping his coffee.

"Do they really exist? Women that prey on young men…", asked Kaneki.

"They must… I've heard they disguise themselves as cute girls and lie in wait…Then suddenly they're there, and things like that happen", said Hide as he laid his head on the table.

"Disguised as cute girls,…huh…", said Kaneki.

" Disguised…Hmm… , it could be anyone . Maybe is a guy? Maybe... its you, Kaneki ," said Hide as he looked half-lidded at Kaneki.

"Idiot. If I were the rapists, I think you would be very dead , Hide.", scoffed Kaneki.

" You say "disguised as" cute girls, but what if she's actually macho and scary?" asked Kaneki.

"Something like this." said Kaneki as he showed Hide an angry looking muscular girl with sideburns.

"I did one too, Kaneki. Hmmm…", said Hide, who was sure his was more accurate.

"You know Kaneki… let's talk about something besides ghouls…For example, which one's the cute coffee shop girl you were telling me about?", asked Hide.

" Ack!? You're shouting! Don't look around like that…", whispered Kaneki.

" Oh is it her?" Hide asked as he pointed his thumb at the waitress standing behind him.

" For the table in the back…" said the waitress.

" No, she's a waitress here. I was talking about a customer…", said Kaneki.

"Although she's definitely cute…" Kaneki thought.

"Excuse me!" shouted Hide.

" Can I order? I'll have a cappuccino. How about you?" Hide asked, looking back at Kaneki.

" I…I'm fine. I still haven't finished…" stuttered Kaneki.

" One cappuccino…" said the waitress as she jolted down the order.

" Oh excuse me, what might you named be?" asked Hide.

"Kirishima Touka…" said the newly identified Touka.

"Kirishima-san… Do you have a boyfriend!?" said Hide as he grabbed her hand, completely disregarding personal space.

"Er…umm…", stuttered the secret fujoshi.

"I…I don't!", cried Touka as she ran away. Sudden contact by a cute boy like that made she think of her favorite scenes in Junjou Romantica.

"Hey!" ,yelled the disappointed Hide.

"…." thought Kaneki.

"Hide, why you- stop that idiot! Don't do weird things!", said Kaneki.

"This shop is the only connection I have to that girl! What'll I do if we get banned…" said Kaneki.

"All right, I'm sorry!" said Hide in a pacifying manner.

" She was just so cute I couldn't help it!", said Hide.

" What is it, Kaneki?" said Hide as he looked as the red-as-tomato Kaneki. Kaneki had ducked down his head to hide his blushing face from the beautiful lady who had just walked in.

"It's h..her...", stuttered Kaneki.

"…Wha? … That girl's hot!" thought Hide.

"Kaneki! Sorry to say this, but… give up! No matter what you do, a hottie like that is impossible. I bet she'll transform if you take off her glasses", said Hide.

" I…I know… that we wouldn't go well together. I'm happy enough just seeing her. Besides, when she meets my eyes she smiles a little. Maybe she shared my feelings…" said the blushing Kaneki.

" Kaneki you're kinda acting like a creepy stalker guy. She's probably giving you a forced smile because you're staring at her suspiciously. Well, I got to see the girl you were crushing on, but I gotta go to work now." said Hide as he got up.

"Good luck delusional boy!" waved Hide. An annoyed Kaneki looked back at him.

"See ya, Miss Kirishima!" said the Hide that just called his friend creepy.

Kaneki continued to read after Hide left. The cute boy spared glances at the beautiful spectacled women, who seemed to be reading the same novel, Sen Takatsuki's Black Goat's Egg. Little did he know, those beautiful hands only held the novel's cover.

Yes, Rize Kamishiro had borrowed the novel cover off a frienemy, Tsukiyama, who was crazy over the Takatsuki's novels. She could practically recite the plot of each novel, and it made for a good disguise. Honestly, she loved all forms of art and literature, so it was annoying how Tsukiyama constantly tried to make her join that stuffy Literature Society. Junjou Romantica was brilliant, and Misaki was sooo cute! This reminded her of that cute boy Kaneshi, no Kaneki….sitting cutely in a table across from her.

Yes… Kaneki….


End file.
